The Room
by Kittystar the Spam Queen
Summary: In this TV show, a couple of cats are put together in a cube. They must stay with each other in that cube for a whole day...DON DON DON *Co-written by That author named Lexi* Ideas are allowed to be submitted.
1. Pilotepisode 1

Chapter 1-The Room Pilot

**This is a collaborative writing story! My helper who is awesome is named Lexi. Say hi!**

**Anyways, you can submit characters and we might put them in The Room together.**

**-Kitystar and Lexitheawesome**

_Hosts: Lexi and Kitty_

_Co-host: Mystery till episode 2_

_Guests for the episode: Hollyleaf and Ashfur_

"Welcome to The Room! We're your hosts, Lexi and Kitty!" Lexi shouted. Kitty waved at the cameras and smiled at the guests. Hollyleaf was glaring daggers at Ashfur, while he was scowling at her. Kitty purred.

"So, are you guys excited?" She asked.

"Nope." Ashfur glowered.

"You two are totally excited!" Lexi squealed, her voice entirely too happy for this.

"I SAID NO!" Ashfur bellowed.

"Sheesh." The hosts answered in unison. Kitty snapped her fingers and a white cube surrounded Hollyleaf and Ashfur. The cube had windows that could only be seen through on the outside, where Kitty and Lexi were.

IN THE CUBE

Hour 1

The walls are closing. The walls are closing all around me. The cube is getting smaller! AAAHHH!

"ASHFUR!" Hollyleaf shouted. "Snap out of it! I don't care that you have claustrophobia. Stop panting." Ashfur didn't respond and Hollyleaf slapped him.

"What was that for?" Ashfur exclaimed. Hollyleaf smirked.

"For being a mouse-brain, that's what." Hollyleaf said. Ashfur gave Hollyleaf a dirty look, his tail lashing in anger.

" Fear of tight spaces is a perfectly normal fear!" He snapped. Hollyleaf just snickered.

"Yeah, for a kit!"

Ashfur growled.

"Your dead, rule obsessed freak!" He yowled, and he lunged at her. Hollyleaf simply ducked, and Ashfur smashed against the wall of the cube. Hollyleaf swore she heard a maniacal giggle as Ashfur crumpled to the ground, but she wasn't quite sure.

"That's what you get for being such a hothead Ashfur!" Hollyleaf said triumphantly. Ashfur didn't respond... Or get up for that matter.

"Ashfur?"

Hour 5

Hollyleaf was sitting in a corner, her head in her hands. Ashfur had unfortunately recovered for smashing his head against the wall, and she had been listening to Ashfur rant and rant about being in the cube and not wanting to be in it for hours finally had enough.

"Ashfur," She began.

"AND I HATE THAT I WAS JUST TAKEN-"

"ASHFUR JUST SHUT UP!"

"Don't you dare..."

"Don't you dare!" She mocked.

Hour 24

"Snore"

"Snore"

Hour 30

"AND THE TIME'S UP!" Lexi shouted through the microphone. The duo in the cube were jolted awake and sighed with relief. Kitty gave Ashfur and Hollyleaf two mice and sent them to some chairs for interviews.

HOLLYLEAF

"How did you like it?

"I hated it."

"Would you want to do it with someone else?"

"NO"

"You sure?"

"I SAID NO!"

ASHFUR

"I hated this so let me GO HOME TO STARCLAN!"

"But-"

Ashfur threw his mouse at the person asking questions.

Lexi smiled at the cameras. "That was our first episode! See you next time!

Kitty butted in. "And don't forget to review!"


	2. Episode 2:Tigerstar and Squirrelpaw

Chapter 2-The Room episode 2

**Hiiiii! That author named Lexi ( which is me, because I'm writing this author note,) is writing most of this chapter.**

**What about me? (Kitty is talking) I HELPED TOO YOU MUST SHARE MISSY. Uh sorry. HEHE Co-host is Brokenstar! :D**

_Hosts: Kitty and Lexi_

_Co-host: Brokenstar!_

_Guests for the episode: Tigerstar and Squirrelpaw_

"Welcome to The Room! This is your hosts, Lexi and Kitty!" Lexi shouted, distubingly happy to be apart of this. Giving the camera a cheerful wave, she stepped back and let Kitty take the lead.

Our two very disgruntled guests were already showing signs of wanting to hurt eachother. Tigerstar looked like he wanted to kill just about everything in reach, and Squirrelpaw-looking small, yet defiant- glared at Tigerstar. She was about to blow up any moment now. Lexi giggled a bit at this. Having two characters in The Room that hate each meant a good episode, and a good episode meant good ratings!

Kitty cleared her throat.

"So, are you excited to go on television?" she asked, putting her best peppy show host impression. She loved that impression.

"It's a little hard to be excited when we're on a show for people who find entertainment in people going insane." Tigerstar snarled. Squirrelpaw couldn't help but agree.

"This is crazy! I dare you try to put me in a cube! Firestar will get you for this!" Squirrelpaw protested.

"Don't even mention the name of Firestar!" Tigerstar snapped.

"Okay!" Lexi exclaimed. "Save the bickering for the room my guests, it's show time!"

With a snap of Kitty's fingers, a large white cube had grown around Tigerstar and Squirrelpaw. A ceiling covered the top of the cube, and eight white windows, two on each side, materialized on the cube. Oddly enough, although our hosts could see through them, our guests could not. Lexi peered through one of the peculiar windows.

"Oooooooh, this is gonna be good." She whispered. Kitty nodded in agreement.

IN THE CUBE

Hour 1

Tigerstar was already thinking about killing Squirrelpaw. The spoiled little brat was prancing around, raving about how Firestar would sue The Room, or that her friends would come to rescue them. Tigerstar snorted at the thought of Squirrelpaw having any friends, she was just a stubborn little she-cat.

"Tigerstar!" She snapped, bringing the large tabby out of his thoughts.

"Don't YOU want to get out of here?!"

"I'd be a fool if I didn't!" Tigerstar growled, "But it's obvious that there's no way out of here! Now just sit down, be quiet, and don't give them any more material for the episode!"

Squirrelpaw froze. He knew that was the best idea. But she wouldn't let HIM of all people to know that.

"Don't tell me what to do you fox-heart! Are you a murderer or are you my mentor?! I'd never listen to anything you say you piece of mouse dung, sulking won't help us either so hush up and-"

Tigerstar growled. This kit would never shut up. Was there a rule against murdering the other guest?

Hour 5

Squirrelpaw had finally tired herself out, and she sat in a corner across Tigerstar. They had finally done it. Squirrelpaw had finally really provoked Tigerstar a half an hour ago, and they were having a face off. Squirrelpaw had fought the urge to look away from Tigerstar's burning amber gaze as she gave him an icy stare. She had know she was doomed. Tigerstar was bigger, stronger, and more experienced.

But Squirrelpaw was quicker, right? Tigerstar had made the first move. Getting a running start, he had leapt at her...And smashed his head against the exact same spot Ashfur did. Squirrelpaw had yelped in fear, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid getting squashed underneath Tigerstar's body.

Squirelpaw had taken it the wrong way though...

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEP!" Squirrelpaw had squealed. Tigerstar, surprised by this reaction, rolled right off her. Leaping right to her feet, she ran back into the opposite corner. The two cats were silent, although in one squinted you could swear they were blushing.

Outside of the cube, Lexi had shuddered.

"I feel like we ended up creating of dozens of SquirrelxTiger shippers..." She had whispered her voice full of distress.

Now, they were both mad and embarrassed.

Hour 15

"SNORE" Snored Tigerstar. "SNORE"

Squirrelpaw was starting to get annoyed again. Tigerstar was sleeping, but he snored VERY loudly. Squirrelpaw tried to take a nap too, but his noise was keeping her up.

"ARGH!" She screamed, jolting him awake.

"What's happening?" Tigerstar yelped. "Mommy? I need my baba!" Then he realized where he was and blushed. "Nothing." He muttered. Squirrelpaw snickered.

Then she full out laughed. "Baba?" She asked while she giggled. "Mommy?" The thought of him shouting those things again made her fall into another set of heavy laughter.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Tigerstar roared. This made Squirrelpaw laugh even harder. Now, tears were streaming down her face.

Hour 24

"TIME'S UP!" Kitty and Lexi screamed in unison. They gave Tigerstar and Squirrelpaw Voles and seated them. Since Brokenstar was co-host, he had to ask questions.

"Did you like being stuck in a room together?" He asked.

"NO!" Screamed Squirrelpaw. She threw her vole at Brokenstar.

"Shut up." Tigerstar muttered.

"Would you want to do it again?"

No one answered.

"Last question. If you did do it again, who would you be stuck with?"

"Brambleclaw." Squirrelpaw said immediately. She clapped her hands/paws over her mouth and blushed.

Tigerstar snickered and answered, "Hawkfrost. I could teach him a few things in 24 hours." He then mimicked a battle move, causing the set to crash.

"Oops."

To cover up, Kitty blocked the cameras and Lexi yelled, "See you next time on The Room!"


	3. Episode 3: Chaos and tempers

Chapter 3- Breezepelt, Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost

**Kitty here! It's my turn to write most of the chapter now! The Room might get another host soon...DUNDUNDUN**

_Hosts: Kitty and Lexi_

_Co-host: Brokenstar_

_Guests: Breezepelt, Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, and Hawkfrost_

"Welcome to another episode of The Room!" Lexi squealed, overly excited as always."Our guests today might make history because of their hatred to one another." She stated with a HUGE smile. The smile was so big that even Brokenstar felt a little uneasy. The guests didn't notice.

Breezepelt was busy threatening Jayfeather, while Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were arguing over loyalty and kittypets.

"No, loving will get in the way of loyalty!"

"You're a soft-hearted kit!"

"You're a power-hungry monster!"

"Shut up!"

"mememeem"

"QUIET!" Screamed Kitty. This made everyone freeze. The usually smiling Kitty was fuming. Everyone cowered in fear at the wrath of Kitty.. "You are waking up my pet rock with all of your chatter!" She growled. In her hands she held and black rock with glitter on it and a hand drawn kitten face on it.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Lexi said awkardly.

"Calm, calm." Lexi soothed, mananging to hide her confusion. "The Room is awesome, remember?" Kitty relaxed. Then, she smiled again and snapped her fingers. A large white cube materialized over them. There were six windows with one on each side. Only the hosts could see through the windows though...

"Help!" Hawkfrost gasped. He then look really embarrassed.

Jayfeather was confused.

Brambleclaw sighed.

Breezepelt shook with anger and hatred of everything.

Hour 1

"Hawkfrost?" Brambleclaw asked.

"What?" Hawkfrost muttered.

"Hawkfrost?"

"What?"

"Hawkfrost?"

"WHAT?!"

"Hawkfrost?"

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY?!"

"Oh...Nevermind. It wasn't very important."

Lexi and Kitty snickered. The first hour was already turning out swell.

Breezepelt was busy trying to get out. He first tried pushing on a wall. He pushed and pushed and groaned with effort. His face turned red and and he was pouring with sweat..

"BREEZEPELT!" Jayfeather yelled. "STOP SWEATING IT'S GETTING ALL OVER ME!"

Breezepelt ignored his half brother and tried punching the wall. He could swear he saw dents in the wall! Then he broke his knuckle.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"YOU IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK?!" Jayfeather exclaimed, figuring out what he was doing.

Hour 5

Jayfeather was feeling around the cube. Since all the others had fallen asleep, he decided to try to be clever and find a way out.

His hands then felt the window. He smiled.

Lexi was reading a book, bored. Kitty was on her phone, typing a fanfic somewhere. Jayfeather knew that he could easily get out since he sensed that they were distracted. He took a few steps back, and then ran. He jumped, soaring through the air like a bird.

Dramatic music was playing in the background. But then...

He crashed through the window of the whole building and fell with a deafening crack.

Breezepelt woke up at the sound and growled. "I'm sleeping, Jayfeather." He growled with gritted teeth.

Lexi made a very stupid face similar to that of a fish.

"DANG IT!" Kitty screamed. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY IT COSTS THE BREAK THE LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE TO GO BACK IN TIME AND STOP YOU?"

"It seems like everyone is losing their cool in this episode." Lexi sighed.

Hour 15

Brambleclaw was reading a book. He was bored so he read the book. It was an autobiography of his father.

"How did you get that book?" Hawkfrost whined.

"I haad iiit." Brambleclaw whined sarcastically back.

"How come you know how to read and I don't? Tigerstar loves me more!" Hawkfrost sobbed.

Hour 24

"TIME'S UP!" Lexi and Kitty screamed. They gave everyone larks and robins. Brokenstar was sitting in his chair, waiting for the interviews.

"How did you like it?" He asked with a broad smile.

"Terrible." Jayfeather moaned.

"It madeeee meeeee looook liiiiiike a SISSY!" Hawkfrost hissed. "Now excuse me I need to address my fangirls." He shouldered his way past the other so his face was the only thing in the camera's view.

"You. Never. Saw. ANY of this." He snarled. Lexi shrank away. Kitty rushed up to get Hawkfrost out of the camera.

"I can't believe I had a crush on this guy..." She muttered.

"What was that?" Brokenstar asked.

"NOTHING!" Lexi said quickly. Brokenstar looked thoughtful...Sadisticly thoughtful...

"Ooooookaaaaaay..." Kitty said, who thankfully couldn't hear what Lexi said.

"Moving on, Brambleclaw, how did you like this?" She asked.

"I LOVED it! I finally got to catch up with my book." Brambleclaw grinned. Brokenstar facepawed.

Brokenstar looked at Breezepelt. "Did you like it?"

"NOOOO!" Breezepelt ran out of the studio like a maniac.

"See you next time on The Room!" Lexi squealed.


	4. Episode 4: Millie and Blossomfall

Chapter 4- Episode 4

**Hello, I am... THE THIRD HOST! I'm Raven*shakes the readers paw* Oh don't look so suprised, My pen name is We bear the wings of freedom. Thought you should know. Lexi: Raaaaaaaveeeeeen... Y U no put Kitty in this?! Ah, oh well.**

**Kitty: WHAT!? U FORGETS MEH AGAIN! Raven, thank you for forgetting me. *Glowers* Just kidding XD**

_Hosts: Kitty, Lexi and Raven_

_Co-host: Brokenstar_

_Guests: Blossomfall and Millie_

"Welcome to the room! Today, we will have Blossomfall and Millie!" Lexi said, grinning. She, Kitty, and Raven all beamed at the camera. Millie saw this and her eye twitched, while Blossomfall started to slowly back away.

"You are NOT sticking me in a cube with my mother." Blossomfall stated. Her eyes were also twitching.

"TOO LATE!" Kitty screamed as she snapped her fingers. Raven heard an insane giggle come from Kitty.

The cube appeared, with Millie and Blossomfall within it.

"This will be fun...Oh so fun." Raven said, rocking on her heels in happiness. Kitty giggled in agreement.

HOUR ONE

"GET US OUT OF HERE! WE'LL STARVE TO DEATH!" Millie yowled, clawing at the wall. She wasn't used to enclosed spaces after being out in the wild for so long, so she was starting to freak out.

"Mph. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. I never should have decided not to help kill my clan mates." Blossomfall snorted, leaning against the wall across from Millie.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way, young lady!" Millie snapped, turning around.

"Harumph. I'm a warrior, which is more than you can say." Blossomfall said, hiding a yawn.

"Go to bed. Now." The young warrior scowled. She hated being treated like a baby.

HOUR THREE

"DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Millie screamed, she had turned into a psychopath. All of those hours being stuck with her least favorite child...well let's just say it has a negative effect.

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Blossomfall yelled, she could of sworn she had just heard insane laughter. How in the world was her mother such a monster? "EEEEEKK!" She screamed as Millie chased her daughter around the cube. It lasted for two whole hourse before Millie fell over, asleep.

OUTSIDE:

"H ha ha , ha, ha, haaaaaaaaaaaa." Raven fainted, she had been laughing for two hours straight.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Then Lexi fainted. Kitty didn't faint because she passed out already.

HOUR FIVE:

"I'm...so...tired...hungry...food...water..." Millie was being a drama-queen. She hated the cube. She heated The Room "FOOD!"

"Shut up."

"Fooooooooooooood"

"No."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttteeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"I'm thirsty too."

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Me too."

"IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM DDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Meanwhile, outside the cube Kitty's hands were covering her ears. Finally, she jumped to her feet, opened up the walls of the cube and screamed

"SHUT UP WOMAN, YOU'FE SUFFERING ISN'T OF THE ENTERTAINING VARIETY!" Silence followed for the next few hours.

HOUR TEN

"I'm hungry, thirsty, and dying, what more could I want?" Millie's eye twitched. She looked at the sleeping figure of Blossomfall. She let out a low crazed giggle. She crept closer, and closer to Blossomfall. Letting free one last giggle, she unsheathed her claws.

"Foooooooooood..." She hissed.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Our hosts said in unison. Kitty bursted through the wall, whacked Millie on the head with her trusty club, and knocked her out. The three hosts then left the cube, and repaired the wall.

Blossomfall woke up sluggishly. She saw the knocked-out body of Millie.

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?" She mumbled. "Wha happened to yoooooooouuuuuuuuu Miiiiiiiilllllliiiiieeee?" She rubbed her eyes and saw clearly what happened to Millie. She then broke into a grin.

HOUR 23

Both Blossomfall and Millie were sound asleep. But if one listened hard enough, you could here Millie muttering, "Fooooooood...Wateeeeeeer..."

Hour 24

"ANNNNNNNNND, ZEE TIME IS UP!" Lexi, Kitty, and Raven shouted. The Room's walls collapsed to the ground revealing the two bewildered she-cats that were inside. Raven threw them some sparrows and robins. As the walls evaporated into thin air, Brokenstar closed in on them for an interview. Millie shrieked with joy and devoured her sparrows and robins, leaving Blossomfall alone to get interviewed.

"So, Blossomfall," He asked, a smirk plastered on his face, "how did you think of The Room?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, FOX-HEART?!" She snapped as threw her robin at at Brokenstar's face. Brokenstar was too slow to dodge, so he got owned in the face by a piece of prey. Blossomfall took back wanting to kill her clanmates. Brokenstar was a pile of Fox-dung.

Seeing that Millie was done with her food, Kitty came up to Millie.

"How did you like The Room?" Kitty asked cheerfully. Millie took one, loooooooong look at Kitty. She then opened her mouth and screeched,

"FOOOOOOOOD!" She then leaped onto Kitty and bit her leg. Kitty shook her off and Millie landed on Lexi. Lexi screamed and threw Millie into Raven, causing her to give Millie more food. Then the cycle started all over again...

"STOP THE CAMERAS, BROKENSTAR, STOP THE CAMERAS!" Lexi shrieked. Brokenstar just lol'd. While Kitty was grappling with Millie, and Lexi was running up to the camera guy, Raven went up to the front.

"See ya next time, on The Roo-" and in that moment the show cut to a commercial break.


	5. Episode 5: CRAZEEEEE

Hi, it's Lexi! It's entirely my fault that it's episode is late! Sorry! In other news, I don't know why, but I personally believe Episode 3 -Chaos and Tempers- is the best episode. Oh, and no offense but...Keep the massive requests that involve more then four cats to a bare minimum okay?

Kitty: But-but you can do at least 2 cats also! Then we could update faster...*HINTHINTWINKWINK* Also, I have a question, and I think I'll put this up as a poll in my profile. Should Brokenstar be replaced by Hawkfrost?

Hosts: Kitty, Lexi, and Raven!

Co-host: Brokenstar.

Guests: Crowfeather, Feathertail, Leafpool, Nightpelt, Jayfeather, Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze!

"Hello peoples and welcome to The Room!" Lexi exclaimed, her frighteningly large grin plastered on her face. "This has to be the biggest amount of guests yet!" Giggling with glee, she left backed away to let the camera see the action.

Our fans made sure to pick out quite an awkward cast of guests this episode. Feathertail and Leafpool- who'd normaly have no problem with eachother- were having a stand off, while Crowfeather just sat in the middle of them, completely absorbed in a magazine he was reading. On the other of Kitty, were Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, clumping together and glaring at Breezepelt. Nightpelt was slightly to the right of Kitty, taking nervous glances at the scenes of anger.

"You can just feel the hatred." Raven whispered excitedly. Kitty stepped in toward's Leafpool and Feathertail.

"Soooooooo..." Kitty said cheerfully, " aren't you excited?" Leafpool and Feathertail didn't seemed to notice. Crowfeather flipped a page of his magazine.

"Uhhhhhh..." Kitty mumbled. " are you enjoying each other's company? " Leafpool and Feathertail unsheathed their claws. Crowfeather leaned in closer to his magazine as if he was reading something interesting.

Running back to join her fellow hosts, Kitty crossed her arms and fumed. "FINE THEN! WE'RE STARTING THE ROOM!" she snapped her fingers, and a cube materialized around the guests. 16 odd windows, four on each side, appeared on the cube. For some reason, even though the hosts could see through them, the guests couldn't. Raven, Brokenstar, and Lexi each strode over towards a window. Kitty, who has still angry, reluctantly followed them.

Hour 1

Feathertail and Leafpool were still staring each other down, there eyes burning with hatred. They both loved Crowfeather with all their heart, and there can't be TWO lovers of Crowfeather.

Step one of the sacred fighting-over-the-opposite-sex-ritual-(female addition!), there is the holy calling of the other female bad names.

"CROWFEATHER IS MINE YOU HERB COVERED FOOL!" Feathertail hissed, her tail lashing with anger.

"HE'D NEVER GO WITH YOU CARELESS BIMBO!" Leafpool spat.

Crowfeather just grumbled. He'd never finish his magazine with all their bickering!

Meanwhile, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze were grouping together, glaring fiercely at the equally angry Breezepelt.

"What are you looking at filthy half-clanners?" Breezepelt spat. Hollyleaf git over her anger and sneered:

"Your ugly mug Breezepelt!" Breezepelt hissed furiously and tried to pounce the three...Only to smash his head in the very same spot where Tigerstar smashed his head which was the very same spot Ashfur smashed his head.

Kitty whimpered as she saw the cracked bulge in the wall grow bigger. Unable to bear the sight, she turned away.

"There, there Kitty," Lexi said, pausing to swat the snickering Brokenstar in the mouth with her tail, "the wall will recover."

"Yeah!" Raven agreed, "we'll raise up the funds by the end of the season!"

But then the four hosts heard a sharp crack! as Breezepelt's head smashed against the injured wall again. Kitty looked like she was considering beating Breezepelt right then and there.

Hour 5

Step two of the sacred fighting-over-the-opposite-sex-ritual(female addition!), you get over a very heated and over-dramatic argument about why you deserve him! (The name calling was just a warm up!)

"I, deserve Crowfeather!" Leafpool hissed, " I've been through so much! Leaving our home, having Cinderpelt die...AND I decided to run away with Crowfeather! You just though the four Clans could become friends! HA! How mouse-brained!"

Feathertail snarled.

" Oh please! Did YOU have to go to the journey to sun-drown place only to die on the way there?! Were you one of the chosen cats?! Are you half-clan? NO! So by that logic, I should get Crowfeather!"

Meanwhile, in the corner, Crowfeather snorted. Feathertail and Leafpool whirled around, worried that they have disgusted their mate with their arguing. If Crowfeather didn't like their fighting, they'd stop immediately and bow down at his paws if that what it took for him to respect him again.

"Ugh, Miley Cyrus is at it again." He spat.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the room, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Breezepelt sat in the corner, covering their ears. They had forgotten their rivalry over the past few hours to band together and shield themselves from the horrors that is the sacred fighting-over-the-opposite-sex-ritual.

"I hate the sacred fighting-over-the-opposite-sex-ritual! (Female addition especially!)" Breezepelt snapped, his tail lashing in anger.

Lionblaze just looked confused. "Are you sure this isn't the sacred fighting-over-the-opposite-sex-ritual-real housewives addition?" He asked. "I don't think real cats would be so overdramatic."

"Brilliantly spotted Lionblaze." Nightpelt meowed from the other corner of the room. "Even The Room has it's staged moments."

From outside the cube, the three main hosts looked confused and distrusting of each other.

"Staged?" Raven said slowly and darkly. Lexi looked angry and betrayed, and Kitty looked like she was about to blow.

"All right you lot," Kitty growled, "WHO TAMPERED WITH MY GUESTS' SUFFERING?!" the three hosts glared at one another, and was about to hurl themselves at their throats, when they heard deep, sinister laughter. The three main hosts whirled around, only to realize that the light were out. A roll of thunder sounded, and the three hosts practically jumped out of their fur. "BROKENSTAR!" The hosts said almost simultaneously. Their voices were filled with so much outrage one might shudder at hearing it's dark undertones. But Brokenstar just let out another deep throaty laugh, his brown matted fur set ablaze by another rod of thunder.

Brokenstar's amber eyes danced with madness as he sneered "FOOLISH HOSTS! CAN'T YOU TELL?!" He let out one loud, overdramatic laugh as he said, "I GOT THE, HYPED UP ON CATNIP!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kitty screamed.

"What the heck is going on out there?" Lionblaze asked.

Hour 10

Brokenstar moaned in agony as he nursed his bruises he had received by a very ticked off Kitty. She had threatened to replace him with Hawkfrost too, so he felt even worse.

"I would never want to be replaced by that brat." He muttered.

Suddenly, there was a boom box screech.

"Hold on, hold on. Isn't the spotlight supposed to be on us?" Hollyleaf demanded. She then realized something. "And haven't I already been on here?"

Hour 15

"I HATE YOU AND YOU AND YOU!"

"DIE YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

"I LOVE CROWFEATHER!"

"I LOVE CROWFEATHER EVEN MORE!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU MILEY CYRUS?"

Raven rubbed her temples as the guests quarreled and fought. Lexi was wearing earmuffs and reading Erin Hunter's 'Survivors; The lost city'. Kitty was wearing earplugs. Brokenstar was wondering if he would be renamed Brokenarm because of Raven when she had also gotten mad at him.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN THEY'LL STOP?" Raven yelled over the noise, prepared to explode with anger.

"NO!" Kitty responded, pulling out one of the earplugs.

Hour 18

"THE WARRIOR CODE! NO! NO..." Hollyleaf screamed.

"SO I STOLE CROWFEATHERS CANDY BAR HE SNUCK IN? SO WHAT?" Jayfeather yelled in response.

A huge argument began.

Hollyleaf had Lionblaze, Feathertail, and Breezepelt on her side, somehow, and Jayfeather had everyone else on his side.

"CANDY BAR!"

"WARRIOR CODE!"

"CHAINSAWS!"

Everyone turned to look at Nightcloud, she suddenly had gone insane...and was trying to chop Crowfeather up with a chainsaw, but Lionblaze was dragging her back.

"WERE GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Everyone but Nightcloud and Lionblaze yowled, and they all ran around in fear.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!"

"I'm...so...happy...death...of...Jayfeather...Hollyleaf...so...cool!" Raven said, trying not to fain with happiness.

Hour 20

"FOUR MORE HOURS OF INSANE WINDCLAN CATS? WE'LL DIE!"

The other two Windclanners had also gone insane, and were clawing at everyone in reach.

" .Death." Crowfeather said softly, his eyes had somehow turned red and he now had...a sword?

Breezepelt had a machine gun, and the others were just hiding in the corners and dropping on top of the other three.

"WINDCLAN VEINS HOLD INSANITY!" Hollyleaf screamed-yowled?

"So I'm good, huh? Thunderclan also holds insanity." Feathertail meowed, she was calmly swinging a spike of rock around.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Hollyleaf screamed as she dove underneath the sword.

Hour 24

"Ten minutes, my daughter, only ten." Crowfeather said as he attempted to choke Hollyleaf.

"Leshtmgo!" She tried to say "let me go" but failed, as she was being choked.

"TIMES UP!" Kitty, Lexi, and Raven yowled as they burst in and dragged the(injured) cats out.

"Now, how did you enjoy your stay?" Raven asked as she threw them robins- not Jayfeather, she gave him a rotting rat, which he threw at her.

"IT SUCKED! WE ALMOST DIED!" Hollyleaf was speaking for all of them."THE CODE WAS BROKEN!" She added.

"O...kay then." Lexi said, she had just finished her book.

"Then let us depart! Thus ends this episode of..." Raven began.

"THE ROOM!" ALL three-four of hem yowled.

"Of death and ruin and everything fun..." Raven muttered, her eyes glazing over with some horrific fantasy. It turns out the hosts were too tired to even do interviews.


	6. Episode 6: 2 Crazy she-cats

Chapter 6- 2 Crazy she-cats

**Hi! Its Raven speaking, I'm sorry the chapter is late.*shifts eyes* Well, there were multiple requests, and I just went with Spottedleaf and Sandstorm.**

**Lexi: Blame me more then her, I was derping and wasn't on the internet for a week or so... And when I was I wasn't working on it. Not to mention procrastination. KITTY DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT EITHER OF US NOT GETTING THIS DONE- tee ****hee!**

**Kitty: *Sighs* FINE. Psst it's her fault! Just kidding. I hope that you REVIEW and like this HARD WORK. **

**Also, the poll I put up will be taken down soon so vote while you can! Brokenstar may be replaced soon!**

_Hosts: Kitty, Lexi, Raven._

_Co-host: Brokenstar (May be replaced soon)_

_Guests: Sandstorm and Spottedleaf_

"Hello, and welcome to the room!" Kitty mewed.

"Today's guests are Spottedleaf and Sandstorm!" Lexi finished, grinning.

"I don't think they hate each other any more." Raven said, a bit gloomy. She and the other hosts had been hoping that the two she-cats would be screeching and yowling already.

"It does not matter, they will commit murder-suicide in an hour." Brokenstar said, looking up from the laptop he had 'borrowed' from Raven. It seemed he was on a familiar website...

"That's my mom's laptop, you know." Raven told him. She gave him the if-you-break-it-I-will-kill-you-and-so-will-my-mom look.

Hour 1

"Hey Spottedleaf, there's this one reall cool game I thought up, its called"Crack your head open" want to try it on the wall?" Sandstorm mewed, grinning.

"No." Spottedleaf groaned.

"Aw come on! Its really fun, the time flies when you do it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Spottedleaf said."Show me how!"

Sandstorm gulped. She didn't expect Spottedleaf to say that. She sighed and ran at the wall, making the break in it have a tiny hole in the center.

* * *

The hosts exchanged glances. Kitty pulled out her wallet, counted the money, and looked horrified when she looked at a business card.

Lexi and Raven just face-palmed because they had left their wallets behind.

* * *

Spottedleaf ran at the wall, and her head poked through.

"Where did we put the ducktape?" Raven asked, shoving Spottedleaf's head back in.

"On that armchair backstage." Lexi responded, looking around for some cardboard.

She found some, and before long a piece of cardboard taped on by ducktape was on the hole in the wall.

"Is it just me or did our guests go insane already?" Lexi mused. Sandstorm flung herself at the wall, giggling loudly when her head almost burst through. Kitty simply whimpered.

"Yes." Raven said.

Lexi, Raven, and Kitty weren't sure if they were thrilled or horrified.

Hour three:

_I think I'm starving to death, it has been at least five hours since I ate. This may be my first and last entry._

_Spottedleaf._

"Drama-queen." Sandstorm muttered as she looked over Spottedleafs shoulder.

"ITS YOUR FAULT RAVEN THREW HER DOG AT US!"

"A simple misunderstanding, that is all."

"SHE SET AN OVER AFFECTIONATE LABRADOR RETRIEVER ON US! I WANT IT TO DIE."

Raven growled, pulled the cardboard aside, and said;

"Don't talk down to Daisy if you don't want to get hurt." and taped the cardboard back, this time taping a garbage can lid on too.

The two she-cats exchanged glances, and hid in separate corners. Each one already wanted to kill the other. Or at least maim the other.

Hour five:

_I have survived, but I have wounds from the dog called "Daisy" that the host who wants to kill me, Raven, threw on us._

_I am afraid for my life, Raven could kill me at any second, but Sandstorm will always be safe._

_Spottedleaf._

"I don't understand you." Sandstorm was reading over her shoulder once again, only this time smirking.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because I got a visit from Tigerstar and I killed him."

"Cool."

"I'm killing you now."

Sandstorm pulled out a chainsaw, put on a hockey mask, and chased Spottedleaf around.

"I don't want to di-ie!" Spottedleaf sobbed as she tried to climb onto the wall. Then she slipped, since you know, it was a wall.

"Should we intervene?" Lexi asked, "they're allowed to seriously harm each other... But not kill."

"Nah." Kitty and Raven said in unison. They were grinning and enjoying the scene.

Hour ten:

_It has been so long since I have eaten, I can count all of my ribs beneath by skin, for Sandstorm pulled out all of my fur. I am also thirsty, I fear the worst._

_Spottedleafs final entry._

Sandstorm burst our laughing.

"You think this is your last entry? I damn near starved to death because there were kits to feed in the great journey!" Sandstorm snorted, and read the entry's aloud just for fun.

* * *

Kitty grabbed a chair then fainted, Lexi fell over and then fainted, and Raven just fainted on the spot and fell of the stage. Our three hosts were laughing too much.

"Raven! Are you alive?" Brokenstar asked, peeking over the edge. When Raven didn't respond, he looked thoughtful.

"If Raven's dead I get to feast on her flesh." Brokenstar stated loudly. Kitty's tail twitched, but other then that, the hosts didn't respond. Brokenstar smirked, and rubbed his paws together.

"Looks like I run the show from now on!" He declared as he hauled the thee hostesses' bodies into the backroom.

* * *

Spottedleaf stopped glaring, Sandstorm stopped laughed, they both clung to each other screaming about the Dark Forest falling out of the sky in rockets and coming to kill them.

Hour 15

Brokenstar cackled insanely as he stared into the little window. The three hostesses were still knocked out, leaving him in command. He knew Kitty was going to kill him for this, but hey, he was getting replaced anyways! Why not have a little fun before he leaves?

He had already added some 'fun' additions to the little cube, like throwing in THREE more cute little puppy dogs, a beautiful poster of Firestar to entice them to fight, a rusty machete, a window that they could see through and a potted plant for them to try to eat and hide in.

He knew Kitty liked her guest's suffering to be genuine, so putting in foreign objects was frowned upon. But that was part of the thrill.

Spottedleaf was spazzing in the corner, clearing overreacting after getting bitten by one of the dogs, while Sandstorm clung to the potted plant in a desperate attempt to avoid getting snapped at by the pomeranian. Aw, what joyful terror! It was too bad the machete and the poster was getting ignored, but it couldn't be helped.

But look! One of the dogs had an idea! It had lost it's interest in Sandstorm and started going for the oh-so vulnerable Spottedleaf!

Brokenstar's eerie smile widened as the dog as it rushed over to the writhing body of Spottedleaf. But as soon as the dog tried to snap at her leg, the medicine cat snatched up the rusty machete and shoved it in front of the dog's face.

* * *

At this moment Kitty, Lexi, and Raven woke up. Kitty immediately called to replace Brokenstar and remove the objects and the dogs.

Lexi proceeded to punish Brokenstar by locking him in the men's room with 100 dogs. Screams and yowls could be heard, along with giggling form the hosts.

Raven made sure that before Brokenstar was pushed out of the studio, he stepped in five mouse traps and 10 bear traps.

AND NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULAR The Room PROGRAMMING

Hour 24:

Spottedleaf screamed as Sandstorm was about to kill her. Then...

"AND THE TIME'S UP!" Raven screamed. Lexi tossed the two she-cats two rabbits and Spottedleaf tore into her prey.

THE INTERVIEWS

Kitty asked the interviews, since Brokenstar had, um, been forced out of his position.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked Sandstorm.

"DARK FOREST YEAH!" Sandstorm yelled.

Kitty turned to Spottedleaf. "What about you?"

"Never!" And she ran out of the studio laughing and screaming.

Raven whispered to Kitty, "I think that Sandstorm drove her mad."

Lexi yelled, "Um, thanks for watching see you next time!"

Kitty also yelled, "DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE NEW CO-HOST!"


	7. Episode 7: Hypnotism and sibling rivalry

Chapter 5- Hypnotism and sibling rivalry

**Kitty: Hello! From the poll I tallied the votes. (Not really X3) HAWKFROST IS OUR NEW CO-HOST! :D**

**Lexi: WOOP WOOP! I can't wait for all the ridiculous jokes and awkward moments we can make! And poor Lexi the cat host will suffer the most from this! I'M SO SADISTIC TOWARDS MYSELF. :D**

**Raven: You made me fangirl over Hawkfrost? That thing? He needs to go die in a hole filled with snakes and deathberries and poisoned water! *Stabs It in the back***

***His magical ability to hypnotize she-cats into falling in love with him and mooning over him.**

_Hosts: Kitty, Lexi, Raven._

_Co-host: Hawkfrost_

_Guests: Scourge, Ruby, and Socks_

"Welcome to The Room! We're your hosts, Lexi, Raven, and Kitty!" Kitty announced happily, her smile broad and slightly eerie as always.

Scourge, Ruby, and Socks all sat, glaring at each other. Scourge was trying to keep his temper while Ruby was glaring at him. Socks shook a little when he saw his little brother's claws.

"Br-brother, don't you think you should sheath those cl-claws?" Socks stammered in fear.

Scourge's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Br-brother," He mocked. "Don't you think you sh-should shut up?"

On the other paw, Raven, Lexi, and Kitty were enjoying the sibling rivalry. It was awesome. Lexi squealed with joy, Raven got the Room ready, and Kitty was smiling like a crazy person.

"...As you see," Kitty was saying. "Our guests are Scourge, Ruby, and Socks!"

Lexi stepped forward.

"And Brokenstar has been fired and replaced. Our new co-host is..." She gulped. As much as she hated their new co-host... She still had an itty-bitty-teeny-weeny-non-existant... Crush, on him.

"H-Hawkfrost." She stammered. Hawkfrost stood in the corner, obviously not wanting to deal with the three crazy hostesses.

"The things I do for money," he grumbled. There was many things he hated, but the things he hated the most was small spaces, she-cats, and his magically ability to*- oh no...

He let his eyes wander. And he let his eye's wander onto Kitty's eyes. Kitty's eyes went blank, and they widened slowly but surely until Hawkfrost was sure they were going to pop. And then her eye lids drooped, and drooped, and drooped until they were barely open. A small dreamy smile grew on her face.

"Kitty... Snap out of it..." Hawkfrost growled, but panic was already slipping into his voice. Out of all the cats he would want to charm with his stupid icy blue eyes, THE HEAD HOSTESS CERTAINLY WASN'T ONE OF THEM. Raven and Lexi hadn't noticed Kitty. But the certainly noticed Hawkfrost's reaction.

"Hey," Raven hissed, " Don't talk to Kitty like that-... Like that... Like th-... Gosh, I never full appreciated how stunning your eyes are!" She rushed right on over to Hawkfrost to stare deeply into his soul. Lexi fidgeted. She would not fangirl, she would not fangirl...She was NOT in love with Hawkfrost... She hated Hawkfrost, right, right?!...

Scourge, Ruby, and Socks just stood there, flabbergasted. They didn't know whether to snicker or scream or both.

"CURSE YOU MAKE-UP ARTISTS!" He yowled as the three hostesses surrounded him.

Suddenly a very angry Mothwing burst out of the back room.

"Don't complain," Mothwing snapped, " you wanted me to put on the mascara that brought out your eyes, so I did it! And it took several long hours to do it! SO BE HAPPY!" And with that, she turned and took her leave.

Kitty blinked.

"Mascara?" The terrifying thought had broken her out of her trance... For now.

Meanwhile, Scourge, Ruby, and Socks were rolling around on the floor laughing.

Raven was the first to recover. She jumped in, shouting "THAT TOOK WAAAAAAAY TOO LONG! LET'S BEGIN!"

Lexi jolted out of her thoughts and hurried to yank down a lever and a room materialized around the siblings.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Ruby, Socks, and Scourge all screamed in unison.

* * *

HOUR 1:

Scourge pounced on Socks and pinned his brother to the wall. "Finally, it's time for my revenge!" He gloated. Socks looked like he was about to cry. Smirking, Scourge unsheathed a claw and...

"I'M WIDE AWAKE," Ruby screamed/sang. "I WAS IN THE DARK, NOW-" Scourge groaned.

Socks muttered, "She has an awful voice."

"I WISH I KNEW THEN WHAT I KNOW NOW,"

"How to you get her to shut up?" Scourge asked bluntly.

* * *

The hosts, on the other paw, weren't paying attention. They were too busy mooning over their co-host, Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was unlucky enough to cause what I like to call "the Bedazzlement Effect" on ALL three of the hosts AT ONCE. So now he had three cuckoo she-cats crushing on him. In a relatively small space. With no escape. He was already starting to feel his claustrophobia kick in.

"Hawkfrost!" They squealed. He looked very, VERY uncomfortable.

"Um, right! I need to-" He began awkwardly.

"GO WHERE?" The hosts asked in unison. He took a step back and they took a step forward. He was obviously going nowhere.

* * *

HOUR 5:

Socks and Scourge had called a truce so that they could protect each other from the horrors that is Ruby's horrendous singing.

The two brothers shivered together. "So, much, singing." Scourge gasped.

"...I LIVE ON THE APPLUASE-PLAUSE I LIVE ON THE WAY THAT YOU CHEER AND SCREAM FOR ME..." Ruby screamed.

"Hey... Scourge." Socks whispered. "If you feel anything thick and sticky on your fur, that's the blood from my bleeding ears."

Scourge didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

The hosts for some reason, didn't seem to notice the awfulness going on in the Room. They were practically foaming at the mouth over Hawkfrost.

"Hi there Hawkiepoo!" Squealed a deranged Kitty. Hawkfrost turned around to run, but Raven was already trying to glomp him.

Lexi tackled Hawkfrost when he tried to duck away and screamed, "HAAAAAAWKFROSTY!" While she was snuggling her head into his fur, she remembered something. The whole world knew of her crush on Hawkfrost SHE NEEDED TO COVER THIS UP.

Kitty and Raven snapped out of their trances, and realized they were fangirling on the cat they absolutely hated. And exposed it to the media. Live. THEY NEEDED TO COVER THIS UP.

"EW!" They shrieked. Poor old Hawkfrost's eardrums had popped from the noise.

* * *

HOUR 10:

Ruby had finally cracked. From her own singing. She stopped warbling- I mean singing- and started attacking Scourge.

"DIE EVIL LITLE BROTHER! DIEEE!" Her eyes looked wild and savage and she chased after him with a chainsaw. Despite his evilness, Scourge was screaming. Because not even dog-teeth claws could be a match to a chainsaw.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Socks snickered and stuck his foot out to trip Scourge.

"Oof!"

Ruby was on top of him! She was going to kill him! With a twisted glint in her eyes, she lift the whirling, oh-so sharp chainsaw above Scourge's head. His life was finally going to end...

* * *

Lexi scratched her head. "Uh, aren't the guests supposed to annoy the heck outta each other, but not kill each other?"

Kitty gasped. "Oh right!"

Raven got her bat ready to knock someone out.

Hawkfrost shivered. He lay in the corner, curled up into a fetal position, murmuring to himself as his ears ached and cramped. But nobody paying attention seemed to care.

* * *

HOUR 20:

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Scourge raged. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER-!" Scourge was juuuuuuuust about to make Socks wish he was never born, but Raven smacked him upside the head with a bat. Kitty snatched the chainsaw from Ruby, and Lexi sucker-punched Socks in the jaw.

HOUR 21:

With Scourge and the gang knocked out, our beloved hosts had plenty of time to sit around and do nothing.

Kitty was on her phone, looking at the Room's ratings and reviews.

Raven looking at the requests, trying to figure out who should go into The Room next.

And Lexi was poking Hawkfrost.

"Haaaaaaaawkfrooooooost... Haaaaaaaaawkfroooooooooost..." Lexi mewed softly, as she prodded the sleeping Hawkfrost's side.

"What?!" He snapped, as he turned to glare at Lexi.

"Oh nothing..." Lexi breathed creepily. She then leaned in, in hope's that the the mic wouldn't be able to catch what she said.

"I just like to hear the sound of your voice."

"..."

HOUR 24

"AND THE TIMES UP!" Kitty and Raven screamed. Lexi said nothing, for she was too busy maiming Hawkfrost for trying claw her face three hours ago.

Raven dragged Scourge out, then begged him to marry her.

Kitty dragged the other two out, grumbling.

"Why does Raven fangirl over the evil ones?"

"Not all the evil ones! I've decided to blind Hawkfrost after the episode is over! He got me to have a crush on him! He. Should. Die!" Raven held out a copy of the Last Hope and shoved it into Hawkfrost's face.

"I know where you live. I've got proof of what you did. I knowwwww wherrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee yooouuuuuu liiiiiiiveeeeeeeee" She whispered in the perfect horror movie voice.

Raven then grabbed a shrew and gave it to Scourge, then threw two baby mice to Socks and Ruby.

"But-" Ruby started to say, infuriated that she got a tiny minuscule piece of prey.

"No buts." Raven said flatly.

"Now, how did you enjoy the room?" Kitty asked, pushing Raven aside quickly.

"It...was...horrible." Scourge choked out as Raven hugged him VERY tightly.

"It was...enjoyable." Ruby said, pausing from eating her mouse's brain.

The hosts turned their heads away in disgust.

"I have amnesia. Who are you?" Socks asked sweetly, giving Bambi eyes.

"CUUUUUUTE!" Raven squealed, hugging Socks and then carrying him away to pet him and hug him and rename him Doom.(Short for Doom of Life)

"Okay then..." Kitty said.

"THANK YOU FOR WATCHING THE ROOM!" The hosts screamed, and Doom-Socks?

"I'm gonna die..." Hawkfrost groaned.

Raven punched him in the nose, breaking it.


End file.
